Salable Description
"Morningstar" - The Storyworld “Morningstar” is the name that was given to Lucifer. It is also another name given to the planet Venus it is the brightest star in the sky. The History of Venus parallels Earth in almost every way. During the great cataclysm 5,900 years ago, Earth was spared while Venus was devastated in a runaway greenhouse effect causing its oceans burned up. The twin planets both had mega-fauna in their early days. Venus was homeworld for what we know as dinosaurs. Venus once had freshwater lakes, rivers, tall mountains, vegetation, and a great ocean. Today, Venus is considered to be a barren wasteland. In prehistory, before humanity began to ask the right questions, Venus had a full and vibrant civilization. By the grace of God, Venus was gifted to Lucifer (Luci) for her to rule. After many thousands of years, the sun experienced a massive coronal mass ejection, which left her homeworld in ruins while Earth was relatively unharmed, minus the melting of the polar icecaps. Jealous and full of rage, Luci decided that humanity didn't deserve Earth, and she would take God’s children for herself. Luci established her civilizations on Venus form many of Earth's ancient cultures that disappeared without a trace, and their history had been forgotten for ages. These civilizations include Mesoamerican civilizations like Olmec, Mayan, and Roanoke, as well as the Sumerians of Mesopotamia. Luci continues to this day to gather random people from across the globe to replenish her supply of humans as needed but nothing on the scale of her original supply. Luci also has her Nephilim, half human and angel, who have earned her respect before the great cataclysm. Venus, having had it plush vegetation taken away, caused the animals that survived to live at the Polar Regions and under the ground. Luci’s minions established settlements in great continent-wide caverns in the crust. On the Surface, the planet experiences vast extremes of heat & wind. The wind reaches speed of at least 200 mph in a planet-wide hurricane with the only entrance from the surface being the eye in the North Tartarus (pole) region. The poles and volcanic regions of Venus both experience extremes in temperature and landscape. The underground seas are home to all kinds of blind mega-fauna including dragons and eel-like blind fish. Only one type of fish is edible to humans. This fish is also the most dangerous to catch and is equivalent to a shark with a squid snout. The vegetation on Venus consists of mostly potatoes, algae, mint, and succulents. Many of these plants are carnivorous plants that feed off anything carbon-based but also hold delicious fruit. Many species of dragons that survived the cataclysm are; water dragons, and sand dragons, wyverns, and space dragon. The Space Dragons are the last in existence. They have the ability to fly. They also don't have any eyes and protect themselves in space by self-steaming their body to shield it from UV radiation. Wyverns fly and are nearly extinct, but they're assumed to be too aggressive to be tamed.